An accelerator pedal apparatus which outputs a force (a reaction force) to an accelerator pedal in a direction opposite to that of a force (a depression force) for depressing the accelerator pedal to suppress unexpected sudden acceleration or the like when a vehicle starts or runs is known (for example, referring to the following Patent Literature 1).
In the accelerator pedal apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a return spring for returning the accelerator pedal to an initial position, a motor for generating a reaction force and a lever for transmitting rotation of the motor to a pedal arm are built in a housing which rotatably supports a base end of the pedal arm. In the accelerator pedal apparatus, the motor is controlled by a control device to output according to a depression state of the accelerator pedal, and an output thereof is applied to the accelerator pedal through the transmission lever.